The Priestess of Byakko
by Kodainoko
Summary: Well, this is my first attempt at posting a story for the scrutiny of the public, so read and review. It's sort of AU, it's supposed to take place after the original FY series, but with all knew characters. I'm not sure if there will be any appearances by
1. Chapter 1 Exciting Happenings

The Priestess of Byakko

A dark room, complete and total blackness where silence seemed to fill the air. A girl sat in the middle, looking around for some form of tangible item. Just when she thought the silence was going to drive her insane, a voice seemed to call out from right where she was sitting.

"Wo ai ni."

"Huh?" the girl became almost frantic, searching for the origin of the voice. "What the hell is going on!"

Thunk. Opening her eyes, the girl found herself on the cold, tile floor of her high school Latin classroom. Looking around, she saw the faces of her bewildered classmates.

"Are you alright, Kat?"

"Huh?" Kate looked up, brushing her short red hair out of her face and squinting her green eyes at the fluorescent lights above. Her friend in the next seat seemed to be torn between worry and extreme laughter. Laughter seemed to be winning.

Grasping her bearings, Kate stood up and shook her head. "Yea, I'm fine." Sitting back down in her chair, she sighed and looked at the teacher.

"Now see?" the teacher said with a cocky smile. "The Gods are punishing you for sleeping in class. Now, passive periphrastic…"

"Wo ai ni?"

"Yea. How weird is that?"

Kat and her friend were sitting outside of Kat's house, talking about their day. Her friend was lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky with Kat sitting next to her.

"Wo ai ni…"

Kat flopped down next to her friend. "What do you think it means, Kate?"

Kate frowned and moved a piece of dark brown hair out of her equally brown eyes, looking at a particular cloud that looked like a chicken. "I don't know. It sounds Chinese-ish."

"Japanese?"

"No, not Japanese. One of the other Asian countries." Kate said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well aren't you a three-legged chicken!" Kate said, waving her head back and forth.

Kate laughed and rolled over on her stomach. "Three-legged chicken, huh?"

"Yes! That's what I said! A three-legged chicken!"

"Right…." Kate sighed and closed her eyes. "I need to go into the library tomorrow. I don't feel like doing my chemistry homework tonight."

"Yea, me neither."

"Fwa…"

The nest day, Kat and Kate were in the school library during their lunch period, pouring over their chemistry homework. Well, it was more like Kat was pouring over her homework and Kate was copying Kat pour over her homework. Kate sighed and stood up, dropping her pencil on the table. Kate looked up as her friend was walking into the back video room.

"Where are you going?" Kat put down her pencil and stood up, chasing her friend.

"I'm going to see if they have any videos on chemistry. I'm just not getting this cr-AAHHHH!" Kate fell to the ground, apparently having tripped over something.

Kat ran up to her friend, blinking at her grounded friend. "What happened?"

"I tripped over this stupid book! What's a book doing here!" Kate angrily stood up, holding a dark-red leather bound book.

"Well, this is a library…" Kat said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Kate looked the book over in her hands, examining it. "The Universe of the Four Gods…Must be one of those stupid military-ish books with a weird name. Like Rainbow 6."

"It looks to old to be something like that." Kat grabbed the book from Kate and looked over its ripped and frayed edges. She carefully opened up the front cover, wincing at the sound of stiff pages. She read it silently for a minute, looking confused. "Oh…it's some weird fantasy book."

Kate grabbed the book back and began reading the story out loud.

"'_Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Byakko together.'_ I wonder what that means." Kate looked over at Kat, who was reading over her shoulder.

"I dunno. _'And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the stories end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish.'_"

Suddenly their reading was interrupted by the school bell announcing the beginning of class. "Crap!' Kat ran out of the room to get her stuff from the main library, but Kate continued to read.

"'_For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality…'_" Kate slowly turned the page and the room filled with a bright red light. Kat, seeing the light, ran back into the room, looking for Kate amidst the blinding light. Suddenly, as if on cue, the light turned glaring white when Kat came close to the book. As the light faded and the room came into focus, the only thing there was an open book, with words seeming to appear on its pages.


	2. Chapter 2 Priestess of Byakko

Kat opened up one groggy eye and groaned, realizing that she was lying on the ground. Pushing herself up, she grabbed her head and grimaced. "God damn. What the hell was that?" She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the librarian, or Kate, or her school at least, only to be unpleasantly shocked.

Looking around, she found herself in a small, slightly uncomfortable, and what felt like a straw bed. What was weirder was the room the bed was in. It was straight out of a history museum. Fairly large, there appeared to be everything a house should have in it. There was another small bed at the foot of the one she had woken up in, which also appeared to be straw. On the other side of the large room was a wood table with three wooden chairs surrounding it next to a large wood stove.

Taking another look, Kat saw that there were no modern day appliances. Infact, there weren't any semi-modern day appliances, either. There was nothing, not even a sink with a faucet. There didn't seem to be any running water, either. Which made Kat wonder about a bathroom.

"Where am I?" She asked herself softly, while every worse-case scenario ran through her head. "Have I been kidnapped by hillbillies? I'm going to be eaten!"

Just when Kat was about to have a mental breakdown, a girl entered through a formerly unnoticed door carrying a bucket of water. Her small, dirty face was drawn into a look of complete concentration as she tottered over to a large wooden tub and dumped the water in. When her task was completed, she smiled proudly and looked over towards Kat, her dark brown eyes widening when she saw her sitting up. Running over to her, the girl's blonde hair bounced behind her. "You awake, lady?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." Kat rolled her eyes and looked at the girl, who's eyes were filled with complete and total confusion. "Never mind. Yes, I'm awake."

The girl smiled and ran over to a small cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a bowl, filled it with water from the tub she had filled previously, and walked over to Kat to hand her the bowl. "Here! My mama says to give you water if you awake!"

Kat took the bowl and took a sip, making a face at the feeling of some sand going down her throat. "Thanks….um….What's your name?"

The girl's smile grew, as Kat slowly realized she'd made a huge mistake and asked a child a question. "I'm Fa Li! You're pretty. What's your name? Where are you from? I like your clothes. What's your name?"

Kat sighed and took another sip of dirty water. "I'm Kat, from Wilmington." Fa Li gave her a blank stare. "In North Carolina." More blank staring. "In America!" Stare….. "Never mind. I'm Kat." She sighed again. What sort of kid didn't know where, or what, America is! Just as Fa Li opened her mouth to ask more questions, the door opened once more to reveal a short, somewhat plump woman with dark brown hair.

"Ah! You're awake! Good! Li, did you give her some water?" She asked. She walked over to the wood stove and took a pot out of it.

"Yes, Mama! Her name is Kat from a place called Amrica!" The girl bounded to her mother. She took the pot from her and filled it with water from the tub, handing it back to her mother.

"Thank you, Li." She put the pot on the counter and turned to Kat, walking up to her briskly and putting her hand on her head. "Well, you don't seem to be sick. That's good." She pulled up one of the chairs and sat down next to her. "So, you're name is Kat?"

Kat nodded at her and took another drink of water. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"Well, Kat. I'm Fa Wan. And you're in a northern prefecture of Xi-Lang." Wan Li got off of her chair and knelt on the floor. "And I am honored that you chose to stay in my home, Priestess of Byakko." She leaned down and bow down to the now completely and utterly confused Kat.

"What…?"


	3. Chapter 2 Amefuri

Hey! What's up, people? I'm new at this story thing, so I forgot to put little talks at the top of the story! Oh, and to my two wonderful reviewers, I know the Byakko light is white. If you read the end of the first chapter, it says both Kat AND Kate were sucked into the book, Kate with a red light and Kat with a white light. Sorry for the character names being so similar, but this is a commission for some friends of mine at school, whose name's happen to be Kate and Kat.

Right! Also, it has been brought to my attention that I have forgotten the disclaimer! Well, since it's needed, I own nothing of the original Fushigi Yuugi story what-so-ever. All I own is this computer, keyboard, and imagination! Alright, on to the story!

"What……?" Kat stared at the woman who was kneeling down on the ground next to the bed she had woken up in. "Priestess of what?"

"Priestess of Byakko." Fa Wan stood up and sat down at the chair she had pulled to the bed. "In our country, there is a legend that at a time of great need in the country, a young lady from another world will appear to gather the seven Byakko Warriors. Upon gathering the Warriors, she will summon the god Byakko to save the country. The legend says there has already been a priestess years ago, but our country has come into turmoil once again, and it must be saved by you, Priestess."

And then there was silence. Kat stared at the woman blankly, as if she would say something else to clarify everything she had just said. Taking a deep breath, Kat bravely asked the question that she was just dying to ask. "Okay, so, I'm a priestess. And I'm in another world. And I have to save a country, but only after finding these warriors, who will help me summon a god to protect the country, right?"

Fa Wan nodded.

"I knew I should have paid more attention to Kate's incessant anime talk. Well, no, I didn't think I should, because I never thought I would get sucking into one." Kat mumbled to herself. But after this thought had passed through her head, her eyes widened. "Kate! Kate must have been pulled into the place, too!" She stood up quickly and looked around the room. "I'm sorry, but I have to go! I need to find someone at once! Thank you for your hospitality!"

But as Kat was about to run out the door, Fa Wan's voice called out to her. "Wait! Someone else came in with you?" Kat turned around, startled by the near desperation in Fa Wan's voice.

"Yes. My friend Kate came with me. Why?"

"Oh dear…" Fa Wan looked extremely troubled. "We need to take you to the capital of Xi-Lang to talk to the Emperor. If another girl from your world was brought here, there could be trouble." Fa Wan stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on, Li. We must hurry." She took Kat's hand and walked out the door.

Blinking at the sudden change of light, Kat allowed herself to be drug out to door. "Wait, Fa Wan! What do you mean there could be trouble? What's wrong with Kate?"

Fa Wan had lead them out to a horse drawn wagon with Li tottering behind them carrying a set of blankets. "Well, the legend of the priestesses tells of the last time that two priestesses entered our world at the same time." Fa Wan climbed on the front of the wagon, holding out her hand for Kat. Fa Li climbed in the back of the wagon and set out her blankets for her to sit on. " It was the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of Seryuu, who entered the book as best friends. But their countries, Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong, were at war, and this tension caused the two Priestesses to go to war. It was a long and hard battle where many lives were lost. But if we get you to the capital in time, then you can gather your warriors before your friend does, and there will be no need for a war." The horses had set off down the dirt road at a rather quick pace. In the back, Fa Li, who had heard the story over and over again, had fallen asleep in the back on the blankets.

"So, you're saying that Kate and I could get into a war if I don't find these warriors? So, where do I find them?" Kat looked at Fa Wan anxiously. It was bad enough when she and Kate argued, but if she got into a full scale war with her friend, God forbid.

"Well, the warriors can usually feel when their priestess has arrived, and they begin to travel towards her. Not consciously. It's their destiny." Fa Wan's face dropped slightly. "Which is why I believe we found you."

"What do you mean?"

Fa Wan looked behind her at her small daughter. "Li is one of your warriors. The Celestial Warrior Amefuri."

Yay! Go chapter 3! I hope you guys like it so far. Review for me please! Maybe I'll think of a better way to end these chapters.


End file.
